Red & Silver
by Rochelle Knock Out
Summary: A series of one shots, featuringKnock Out/Starscream. All of them different, but with one thing in common. They're all as sweet as high-grade energon.


Chapter 1 protection

It was a dark night. All was calm and quiet aboard the nemesis. Knock Out was in the med bay, intensely studying a data pad. The device in question, was displaying the vital signs of Knock Out's latest patient. Whom was being kept overnight for observation purposes. This patient, was none other than the air commander himself, Starscream. The seeker had, unfortunately, been dealt a heavy-handed punishment by none other than Lord Megatron, himself. In fact, if Knock Out's memory was correct, and it was,. This had been the third time commander starscream had had to visit the med bay, due to Megatron's cruelty.

This most recent beating, however, was by far the worst Knock Out had ever seen. The evidence for this was all over Starscream's plating. Although Knock Out had repaired all of the damage he could. There were still scars that ran up and down the length of the silver seeker's frame. Scars, that not even the strongest of rotary buffers could get out. Knock Out hoped that eventually, the remaining damage would heal on it's own, but it was still too soon to tell. The medic cringed inwardly, remembering the state his commander was in when he arrived at the med bay several hours ago.

Leaking energon from various places. Wings bent back at a terribly uncomfortable angle, barely able to walk on his own, and for what! What could possibly Merritt such an egregious punishment? Knowing Megatron, and his delusional ways of reasoning, Knock Out deduced, that it was for something minor. Knock Out's jaw tightened. His optics glowed brightly, with pure rage. Oh, how he loathed Megatron! How he wanted, ever so desperately, to snuff his spark. For Starscream, for breakdown, for everyone who had ever suffered under the hands of this tyrannical warlord.

A sudden beeping noise coming from the data pad tore Knock Out from his sadistic daydreams. Apparently, a disturbance in Starscream's neural net had been detected. But what sort of disturbance? As if an answer to his question, A high pitched, terrified whimper came from Starscream. ,"oh great, a nightmare", knock Out thought. ," isn't that just what he needs right now?","as if Megatron doesn't torment him enough in the waking world, he hast to plague his dreams as well?" Now Knock Out really, really wanted to snuff Megatron's spark. But he pushed his thoughts of anger aside. Knowing, that in this moment, all he could do was keep being the medic, The sympathizer, the confidant. All he could do, was to help Starscream through his nightmare.

Slowly, carefully, Knock Out gathered the still shaking second in command into his arms. Being ever so careful not to rip any of the data cables out that were still supplying valuable information to the data pad. Sitting on the edge of the berth, knock Out carefully balanced the slender seeker on his lap. Ever so carefully, Knock Out began stroking Starscream's newly repaired wings. Easing the tension out of them with highly skilled servos. Slowly but surely, the air commander began to relax into Knock Out's touch, the whimpering, finally ceasing. ,"that's it, my commander, relax.","I won't let anyone harm you ever again, I promise you, here and now" knock Out whispered, tracing Starscream's face plates with one of his digits.

Knock Out knew, that he had to do everything within his power, to protect Starscream. The thought of losing him, was absolutely unbearable. Knock Out had no idea where these strong feelings came from all of a sudden. But he could tell, that they weren't going away anytime soon. When it came to Starscream, Knock Out loved everything about him. His gravelly voice, his intelligent optics, his big, beautiful wings, you name it. Knock Out was not going to lose him to Megatron's fury, Or Arachnid's cruelty, or even Arcee's clouded judgment. Knock Out would do everything he could to protect the seeker, because he loved him, and no one in the universe, would dare to try and hurt him again, not even Megatron, himself.


End file.
